


I'll remember

by schofieldelicate



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schofieldelicate/pseuds/schofieldelicate
Summary: Blakefield Winter Wonderland: Day 17, Christmas Party
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield, it's very short and im sorry i literally have no time sadly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Walking In A Blakefield Wonderland





	I'll remember

Tom Blake was not the biggest fan of Christmas parties, especially not if the word “office” was added to it. Office parties were always mildly awkward, everyone trying to drink as much egg nog as possible to forget about the tense atmosphere. And there was also this tradition in Tom’s office: an ugly sweater contest.

This, you see, is the part that Tom hated the most. Tom liked to wear nice clothes and look cute, not wear an ugly fir green sweater with big red letters spelling something obnoxious. But then again, he didn’t really have a choice. His boss loved it more than all.

So here Tom was, wearing the prettiest ugly sweater he could find, a bottle of bubbly under his arms, walking up to the office. They had decided to hold the party where they work, which was mildly depressing but Tom did not care enough. He would stay the least amount of time that was acceptable and then crawl back into his comfortable bed at home.

“Tom! I’m so glad you made it!”, one of his coworker screamed the moment he opened the door, pulling him into a tight hug. Tom smiled, looking around and trying to find his boss to give him the bottle of bubbly directly. Just in case it would get him some friendship points.

“Yes, of course! Did I miss anything?”, he quickly replied, detaching the girl from his arms and giving her a kind smile. The girl just shook her head, running her hands through her hair.

“No, all we did was eat pigs in blankets. It was really nice though. I talked to some people who work at the east side office. Never met them before”, she explained, pointing her finger to a group of middle-aged men that Tom had definitely never seen before.

“Oh, so the moment I’m late you replace me with some old corporate men?”

“Pretty much”, the girl giggled and then bit into her lips.

“Go bring the bottle to John, I’ll be waiting with some strong stuff for you”, she decided and Tom laughed, tapping the bottle lightly.

“You know I’ll need it”, he replied before turning around and walking through the rather crowded rooms. The light was also very dim to make it more “christmassy” but also meant that Tom could barely spot his boss. Well, at least he knew what he looked like. Tall, short hair and surely wearing an expensive suit. John loved ugly sweaters competitions but was not one to participate.

Pushing himself past people, Tom finally spotted his boss. He was standing in a corner, his back turned to the crown, talking to a group of people. Tom had never seen them before. Maybe they were new investor, Tom thought, forcing his lips to form a smile. Now was the time to be charming. He gently tapped on John’s shoulder, the bottle in front of his chest.

“Hey, John, I got you a little something!”, Tom smiled, placing the bottles in the man’s arms before his mouth opened wide. That-

“You must be mistaken, I’m not John”, a kind, calm voice spoke and ohmygod- the man had a British accent! Tom slowly lifted his gaze, staring into deep blue eyes.

“I…” Tom started, losing his train of thought as he looked at the men in front of him, mesmerized. Did he work for _this_ company? How on earth had Tom not met him before?

“I love your sweater, by the way. Very dashing”, the man continued and Tom had to swallow hard and blinked a couple of times before he was finally able to respond. This man was just-

“Thank you very much. You can vote for me in the ugly sweater competition”, he answered with a little grin and then man’s eyes widened dramatically as he looked around.

“Wait, that is a real thing? I thought it was a joke, I would have loved to participate.”  
“Well, I’m glad you didn’t. You look amazing in this-“, Tom stopped mid-sentence, his cheeks gaining a cherry red color. The man was beautiful, there was no denying it, but maybe that was a little bit much for the first conversation with a stranger.

But the man just smiled and looked down at the bottle that he was still holding.

“So I guess this bottle isn’t for me?”, he decided to change the conversation and Tom shook his head.

“No, it’s for my boss but if you want it, you can keep it. It does not look like I’ll find him here tonight. It’s so crowded”, Tom explained and the man smiled again - such a calm and sincere smile - and pressed the bottle back into Tom’s hands. 

“I can help you find him if you want. It’s John, right? Works at the Downtown office?”, he answered and Tom was taken a step back but quickly nodded.

“Yes! You really want to help me?”, he asked with big eyes and the man leaned closer to him, his eyes sparkling in the light.

“Well, I’d much rather do that than keep on talking about golf with the same people I see every day.” He then proceeded to wink at Tom and it was all a bit much to process that Tom nearly missed his name. 

“I’m William by the way, William Schofield” and the man - William - proceeded to give Tom his rather _huge_ hand.

“I’m Tom, nice to meet you, Will”, he smiled back and they stood still for a moment before Will put his hand on Tom’s shoulder, pushing him forward.

“So let’s find your boss and give him the bottle and after that, I’d love to have a drink with you”, William spoke and Tom’s heart fluttered and he looked up to those oh so blue eyes.

“I’d love nothing more.”

And maybe they would find John and later drink some egg nog together. And maybe Will would press a little kiss on Tom’s nose. But that’s only for them to know.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was meant to be way way longer but sadly my studies took over all my life and this is all I could do for today. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless and I hope to write some more BBlakefield in the future!


End file.
